


Did You Hear That?

by chinesebakery



Series: Busted! [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daisy's supportive but girlfriend has her limits, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jemma has no chill, Making up for lost time, Shower Sex, caught red-handed, post 3x18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinesebakery/pseuds/chinesebakery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy really needs a shower. Fitz and Jemma are running an experiment in water conservation. If only the walls weren't so thin…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Hear That?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a loose sequel to [How Long Have You Been Standing There?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6739201), written in answer to 2 prompts : “Come over here and make me, then” + “Keep your voice down”.
> 
> Thanks to Agentcalliope for the beta.

When Daisy pushed her bedroom door open, her hair was dripping with sweat and her tank top clung unpleasantly to her skin. She'd just finished her most gruelling workout to date, a full two hour session that left her blissfully spent. The pure, hard-earned physical exhaustion all but guaranteed the nightmares would stay at bay tonight.

As much as she liked to complain about the hardcode training regimen May had cooked up for her in the few short weeks since her return, Daisy found that pushing to her body's limits made her feel more in control of herself again, and helped clearing her mind of guilt and negativity. And after everything that had happened while she was under Hive's influence –all the times she came close to killing partners and friends– she didn't mind having her ass handed to her by the senior agent. It was a little therapeutic in itself, actually.

Daisy discarded her damp clothes and pulled out the elastic holding her sticky hair up, shaking her head like a wet dog before she stepped into the bathroom for a quick shower before bed.

The shower was running on the other side of the wall, in Jemma's adjacent bathroom. Over the white noise of water falling, she could hear the sound of loud, labored breathing. Daisy's first thought was that something was wrong. Was Jemma crying? Had something happened?

And then she heard the rest.

"There you go. All clean." Fitz's voice was shining with mirth, but if Jemma's outraged gasp was any indication, the sentiment wasn't quite shared.

"I think you missed a spot," Jemma replied vehemently, if a little breathlessly.

 _Okay,_ Daisy thought. _Either the nerds are frik-fraking on the sly, or..._

 _No, no. There has to be an explanation._ Another _explanation. If Fitz and Simmons had been rubbing bacons, the entire base would be bustling with gossip by now, evil alien monster or not._

_He could be doing repairs. Cleaning her pipes, maybe?_

Daisy winced even harder.

"I don't know," Fitz's voice sounded again, plainly amused now. "Looks fine to me."

"Fitz! You will finished what you started," Jemma demanded in an adamant roar.

“Well, come over here and make me, then.”

Fitz's dare was quickly followed by sounds that could only be described as horny moans.

_Oh, no. No, no, no, no. NO._

Daisy remained frozen in startled horror for a few agonizing seconds before she thought to firmly plant her hands over her ears in a bid to filter as much as she possibly could. Her eyes scrunched up reflexively –with the luck she had, if she was ever going to suddenly develop X-Ray vision, it would have to be now.

"Oh, you've done it now, Dr. Fitz," Jemma warned. Her threat was accompanied by a low, male grunt that made Daisy unfreeze and jump into action.

_OKAY. Time to make a run for it._

In her haste to escape, Daisy miscalculated her next step and her feet caught against the edge of the shower tray, sending her tumbling forward with a high-pitched yelp. She helplessly clung to the shower curtain, but the loops gave under her weight and went with her one by one.

The next moment, she was sprawled on the floor, naked but for the sheet of plastic that haphazardly covered her, with her ears ringing from the pandemonium and her body even sorer than it had been before she'd entered the bathroom. 

On the bright side, the other side was now completely silent.

"Ow. Ow, ow, ow," Daisy moaned as she picked herself off of the floor.

"Daisy?" Fitz's hesitant voice came from behind the wall. "Are you okay?"

"Fitz!" Jemma squeaked in a whisper. "Keep your voice down!"

_Damn, that wall really is thin._

"I think it's a little late for that," Fitz replied, to which Daisy couldn't help but snicker.

"I would say so," she concurred out loud with a grimace of distaste. She made a few steps in the direction of the door, hissing with every movement. She was about to get the mother of all bruises where her leg and the shower tray had met.

"Do you need medical assistance?" Jemma asked gingerly. "I can come over and–"

"Nah, I'll be fine. You two do… whatever it is you gotta do. As long as you stay quiet. _Ish._ And don't use all the hot water 'cause I still need a wash. Also, condoms. Condoms are important."

Satisfied with the synchronized groans rising from the other bathroom, Daisy limped back to her room, closing the door firmly behind her. She sat on the bed, naked, sticky and aching all over, resigned to wait until the coast was clear. Naturally, thoughts of  how long she should wait to be on the safe side led to considerations on Fitz's stamina _(gross)_ and whether she should expect a one-act play or a double-feature _(ick)._

Given the players involved– one double PhD overachiever extraordinaire and one meticulous genius sporting a decade-long boner for said overachiever– Daisy leaned for the later.

Yet, she couldn't stop smiling. It had been a long time coming _(eww)_ but if anyone around those parts deserved a little happiness with a side of playful shower sex, it was Fitz and Simmons _(those thirsty dorks)._

Grinning to herself, Daisy picked up her phone.

  
  


[Daisy:] Please note that I'll be taking my showers from  
7:00 to 7:20 every morning and around 9pm after  
training on Mon, Wed, Fri.

[Daisy:] You two horndogs are free to get your freak on  
at any other time.

[Daisy:] As long as you use protection.

[Daisy:] I'm happy for you, just don't wanna know any  
more than I already do (i.e too much).

[Daisy:] Unless anything really kinky occurs in which  
case I want to know ALL about it.

[Daisy:] Have fun!


End file.
